earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanesse's Story, page 4
Table of Contents Page 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 ---- ''-by Kormok'' Wraith was a blur, erupting from the shadows in a silver streak that crashed into the night elf like a stone from a catapult. Golden eyes blazed with feral anger, and his huge teeth lodged themselves into the thigh of his prey. The elf cried out in alarm and slashed downwards, but the strike was not likely to break the vice-grip of the wolf's jaws. The crash of steel-on-steel rang in the forest when Kormok met his foe, weapons locked together for a brief moment as orc eyes met elven ones. There would be no quarter in this battle, they said without words. A boot lashed out and caught Kormok on the knee, which broke the clash and sent the combatants backwards to regain their balance. The hunter grinned and dropped his posture low, leaning on his knuckles and hunching down, like an ape. With a bellow that echoed the screech of a primate, Kormok barreled into his foe again. ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse clutched the knife in both hands, trembling as she watched Wraith bite into the night elf. The Kaldorei had forgotten about her it seems in light of the giant wolf biting at his leg. He was swiping down at Wraith, trying to cut into him to get him off and away, but to no avail. Wraith's grip on the Kaldorei was as strong as iron. Blood gushed from the bite, as he stumbled back, shouting in pain. The next moments came without thought, and were a blur to Vanesse. She could not remember what she did, or what had happened. It seemed but a moment later that she found her hands covered with blood, her knife plunged into the Night Elf's chest. She released the knife, and stumbled backwards, falling to the ground, her lip quivering as she realized what she had just done. Vanesse curled up, hugging her knees, forgetting that Kormok was fighting nearby...forgetting the danger she was in. Right now...she didn't care. ---- ''-by Kormok'' A meaty thud marked the impact of Kormok's axes into the night elf's chest, wine-dark blood spraying from the mortal wound. The hunter savagely wrenched the weapons from the corpse and turned on the last, who was crawling away while trying to yank the barbed arrow from his shoulder. Kormok approached him slowly, straightening his posture as he went, and planted a boot on the elf's chest when he rolled over to shield himself. "Cowards and assassins receive no mercy," he announced, knowing that the elf could not understand him. The orc ended his opponent's life swiftly, the head rolling a short distance in the leaves and moss before coming to a stop. Kormok looked about the area for his ward, and saw Wraith standing near where she lay huddled upon the ground. He stooped to wipe his weapons clean on the elf's jerkin, then hooked them behind his cloak again before stepping carefully towards Vanesse. She did not appear wounded, but he was unsure just how much of the blood belonged to the elf who now stared into the canopy above with glassy eyes, the knife protruding from his chest. The hunter knelt beside Vanesse and frowned. "The battle is over." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' "I...I killed him...I didn't even think about it...and just like that, he was dead..." She looked up, tears staining her cheek. "I don't understand it. How can anyone do this, for anyone? How can anyone want to kill someone else? I didn't want to kill him...it...it just..." Vanesse lowered her head and closed her eyes, and sobbed into her arms. It was uncontrollable for her, never before had she even thought about killing anyone, and now that she had done it, she felt something was very wrong. "Its wrong to do that. One moment, he's alive, he's breathing, he has friends and family and loved ones, and the next moment he's dead, and all those people that knew him and cared for him are going to miss him." She choked on her own words for a moment, before continuing. "I miss my dad...he was taken from me. I wonder if I took someone's father now." She broke down into sobs again. ---- ''-by Kormok'' Kormok frowned, more at his own discomfort than her sobbing. He was never quite sure what to say or do in situations like this, and it was no place to let fear take hold. Wraith nudged his arm with a bloody muzzle, and the hunter nodded. "He chose to strike against us. There is no battle without the risk of death, and with death comes sorrow. I know that is no consolation, but it is something we all come to accept, after a time." The hunter sighed heavily. "Come on," he said after a few moments. "They will think twice before attacking again, but there will be more of them when they do." He stood and offered down a hand to help Vanesse to her feet. "Take my hand." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse wiped her tears, trying her best to be strong. She took the orc's hand, finding comfort in his strength, as she rose to her feet. The young blood elf was still very shaken, this would trouble her for some time it seems, but she understood the need for haste in their movements. Her legs steadied themselves, and it was only a few seconds before she looked ready to move again. "L..lets hurry then. We shouldn't wait for more of them to come, you're right." That innocent determination returned to her eyes, as her mind started to focus itself on their destination again. "We only have to escape the forest, and we'll be ok after that..." ---- ''-by Kormok'' Kormok released her hand and trotted over to where he had discarded his battered bow, scooping it up in one hand. He returned to Vanesse's kill and twisted the knife free from his chest, wiping it clean on the elf's sleeve. The hunter flipped the blade into the air and caught it by the steel tip, offering it back to his ward. With a final glance at their surroundings and a deep frown at the corpses of the attackers, he nodded to Vanesse and started off into the shadows of the forest once more. Some hours later, they emerged from the dark trails onto a stretch of well-traveled road. Kormok knelt beside a moss-covered stone and brushed his hand across it, revealing a dirt-encrusted sigil; the Horde emblem. He smiled and rose to his feet. "We are close. Just down this trail a short distance." He sniffed at the night wind briefly. "Stay behind me, and keep your hands visible. While you will not likely be able to enter the encampment itself, I will not be long in retrieving what we need." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse took a deep breath, and then nodded quietly. She kept her knife at her belt, and her hands were open at her sides. The blood elven girl was nervous...this would be her first encounter with the Horde, save for Kormok. In some ways, she was disappointed that she might not be welcome in this encampment. She understood the need for such precautions though. Her hand reached over to Wraith's mane absent mindedly, finding reassurance in stroking his neck as they walked. Still, she smiled...the dangers of the forest were behind them, there would be no fear of a Kaldorei attack here. For now, she felt that she was safe. They had reached a Horde encampment, and soon they would be riding across the plains of the Barrens, towards Durotar, and hopefully Orgrimmar. The destination no longer felt so far away. ---- ''-by Kormok'' The three of them emerged from beneath the ancient boughs into an unnatural clearing; here, axe and fire had scoured away the trees and the wildlife. Several dozen yards from the artificial treeline stood a robust palisade, rough-hewn logs of immense size carved to points and thrust into the earth by machines of industry. They protected the hillside encampment beyond, of which the smoke of cookfires and sounds of voices could be detected. Kormok smiled in relief and motioned with his hand towards the structure. "Splintertree Post." He indicated a small break in the wall, where angled trunks had been positioned to make an enemy charge a hazardous endeavor. Two heavy-set orcs, easily taller than Kormok and several inches broader, stood hulking at the gate. Their armor was thick and their axes large, held easily in their mailed grasp. "Remain here for a moment. I will speak with them and attempt to explain." He smiled at Wraith, who had lurked close to Vanesse throughout the last few miles of their journey. "Wraith will stay with you." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse's hand remained on Wraith's neck as Kormok spoke to the guards of Splintertree. She gazed with wonder, and intimidation, at the two orc guards. The young blood elf felt certain that these guards would not be as friendly as Kormok had been...she took her guide and protector's advice to heart. Vanesse decided to distract herself instead...she had a perfectly friendly companion with her, who might enjoy something to occupy their time while Kormok spoke. She glanced at Wraith, and smiled, hoping that Wraith understood exactly what was on her mind. Fetch would be too base for such a noble creature...and then she grinned. She crept away and hid behind a nearby tree, and smiled as Wraith started to give chase. The game of hide and seek quickly became a game of chase, as the two weaved around bushes and trees. Wraith could easily overtake Vanesse at any time, but he kept behind her, the two never straying far from Splintertree. ---- ''-by Kormok'' It was a brief conversation. Kormok exchanged but a few sentences with the surly guards, who turned angry gazes upon the direction from which the smaller orc had come. Still, they seemed to acquiese to the hunter's wishes, and the larger of the two nodded in reluctant agreement. Kormok offered them a quick bow and spun on his heel to return to where Vanesse and Wraith waited. He stopped when he heard the sounds of frantic movement, and narrowed his eyes. Vanesse burst from the shadows, pursued by the much-larger Wraith. He bounded playfully behind her, enjoying the frolic as might a domesticated animal. The orc cleared his throat, a broad smile on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. "I hope I am not interrupting," he said, "but the guards have agreed to let me take you within the Post. Stay close to me and do not let their suspicions frighten you." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' She stops dead in her tracks, and gives a sheepish grin. "R..right, of course!" Vanesse caught her breath for a moment, and turned to smile at Wraith...the game was over, sadly, but she was still appreciative to her companion for playing along. She followed closely behind Kormok, trying her best to look confident. Truthfully though, she was beyond nervous. The fact that the guards had permitted her within the village was a hopeful sign, but she could not escape the suspicion that she would not be trusted here. Leaving Kormok's side would be dangerous, so she stayed close. She hoped that their time in Splintertree would be very, very short indeed. "So what are we going to do here, anyway?" ---- ''-by Kormok'' Kormok waited for them both to catch up to him, then turned to head for the gate. "My worg is stabled here - my riding wolf. He will be strong enough to carry us both the rest of the way." The hunter adjusted a few straps on his armor, more out of habit than out of any real need, and continued. "We will get supplies and rest for a while, then head out in the morning." He turned his head slightly to regard Vanesse. "You need to be strong to survive the trip through the Barrens. It is not a forgiving land." The two guards bristled when the three came close, and Kormok stepped protectively in front of the elf. There was a very crisp sense of tension and aggression between the three orcs, but they did nothing as the hunter led his ward into Splintertree Post, with a white wolf padding along behind. "My people are proud and savage. Pay their looks no mind." Kormok walked casually through the encampment; to their left were the stacked supply crates and heaps of stuffed sacks, and to their right were a cluster of small orc huts. Those troops and transients who wandered seemed shocked to see an elf in their midst, and some of their gazes were quickly replaced with a narrow-eyed anger. ---- ''-by Vanesse'' As much as Kormok's words told her not to mind the other orcs, it was impossible to. The shock and anger she felt was almost terrifying, and she was left wondering how welcome she might be. She kept very, very close to Kormok now, and spoke barely above a whisper. "W..why are they looking at me like that? What did I do wrong?" Perhaps she was too naive to understand, or perhaps she knew the answer to her question, and did not want to admit it. It was very unnerving to her. After another moment, she whispered again. "Things won't be easy for me, will they? This is probably what I can expect for a long time, isn't it..." She steadied herself. This seemed to always be her reaction to any setbacks: Fear and timidness, followed by resolve and thoughtfulness. She would make it through this, and would make it to Orgrimmar...there she might face the same thing she is facing here, but she would be ready for it. ---- ''-by Kormok'' "It is not what you have done yourself," he said matter-of-factly. "Most Horde are taught that the longears - elves, that is - cannot be trusted. Your own kin rained storms of arrows upon Horde troops during the Second War. Some cannot or will not see a difference between the night elves and your breed." The orc sighed, continuing to lead her deeper into the encampment. "In the north, we are thwarted by others of your kind who attack us for coming near them during their frantic searches for whatever it is they seek." Kormok frowned and scratched at his beard. "There are no easy explanations for any of this. Do not be aggressive, but do not show fear. My kind do not often back down from what they perceive as a challenge." He brought Vanesse to the front of a somewhat larger, squat building. Its walls were of roughly hewn stone blocks, and a cloud of pungent aromas wafted out from within. There was no door; its interior was exposed to the forest air, but an almost forceful wave of heat and smells flowed out into the camp. "We can sleep here. I hope you don't mind sharing sleeping space with other travelers." Kormok rolled his shoulder and peered into the single, hazy room of the inn. "There are few this time of year, thankfully. Come, come." The hunter climbed the single step and moved within. ---- ''-by Vanesse'' "No, I don't mind at all," she stated, as confidently as she could. Vanesse understood a little better the looks she was getting. She was unafraid now...knowledge swept away her fears. This was but another challenge she would have to overcome. "I will make them see that things are different, in time," Vanesse states somewhat proudly. A night here would simply be another test of her resolve. If she truly believed that she could be accepted, she would have to withstand this, and everything else. Her hand returned to Wraith's neck. Kormok seemed to accept her, and Wraith certainly did. The others would as well. "My father never spoke of that, you know...I mean about the Second War. I asked him about it, and all he ever told me was that 'The orcs are different now, than they were then.' I never understood what he meant though," she said more as a question, rather than a statement. Her curiosity was boundless when it came to subjects like this. "He fought in the war, or at least that's what others told me." ---- ''-by Kormok'' "You will undoubtedly find out the differences between the Horde of old and the force we have now become, once we get to Orgrimmar." Kormok turned away and addressed the keeper of the lodge, whose teeth were bared when she realized what had entered her presence. "We require lodgings for the night, and no questions." The hunter opened his palm to reveal several thick golden coins, which seemed to remove any objection that the female orc might have had against Vanesse. She passed her hand over Kormok's, and the gold disappeared somewhere about her ample person. The lodge was laid out simply. A single roaring fire in the center of the dirt and stone floor radiated its heat outwards towards the walls, where rope hammocks were laid out in a ring around the sole chamber of the structure. The floor beneath each was covered in tattered, dingy furs. Kormok beckoned his ward to follow him over to one of the hammocks, where he slipped off his heavy backpack and dropped it onto the rugs. Wraith approached and sat obediently next to Vanesse, sniffing at her hand while Kormok prepared the hammock. The orc removed his cloak and laid it over the rough hemp knots to lessen their discomfort. "This one will be yours. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse placed her hand on the hammock, and said not a word about it. The hammock would certainly be far more comfortable than the cold dirt, and so there were no complaints from her. At the mention of food and drink, she suddenly found that she was indeed quite hungry and thirsty...she had very little all day. Her stomach growled in protest, and that served as all the answer Kormok would need. Vanesse lowered her eyes momentarily. "Very...I'm not used to travelling like this. I'm not used to travelling at all." Her hand fell to Wraith's mane, and she smiled at him. In a very short time, Vanesse had already grown rather attached to the loyal wolf, and apparently Wraith to her. "But that's to be expected, right? After a long day moving through the forest, anyone would be hungry I bet. Even you." She giggles, taking what little amusement she can from the situation. A little food and drink, and some rest would do much for her, and would hopefully be enough for the rest of the journey to Durotar. ---- ''-by Kormok'' Kormok nodded and turned to approach the lodge keeper, and after another exchange of words, she scuttled off to prepare a meal. When the hunter returned, he eyed both Wraith and Vanesse critically. "He is going to harass you for your portion of the meal, you realize." With a heavy, perhaps overly-dramatic sigh, Kormok stepped over to the adjacent hammock and began to remove his copious weaponry. The composite bone and ebony bow was laid carefully onto the wall ledge, joined by the fur-lined quiver that held a thick bundle of wickedly-barbed arrows. Axes and knives of various shapes and sizes were produced from beneath his cloak, the tops of his boots, and even beneath one of the banded plates of armor on his thigh. "I pray you never have to wear this much weaponry," he muttered. "Which reminds me... if you are comfortable speaking of it, I would ask you about our battle earlier today." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse eyed Wraith incredulously, and then giggled to herself. Kormok was right, she knew. Wraith would be hounding her for a fair portion of whatever she got. Such was the price of friendship with such the wolf, a price she was more than happy to pay. At the mention of the earlier battle, her mood immediately dampened. Vanesse took a slow, deep breath, as the events of today finally sank in after the long journey. The sorrow and guilt she felt over killing the night elf was still with her, although they were not so overwhelming as they were before. "I...I think we should speak of it. Its important that we speak of it, really." She fell silent for a moment, before speaking up. "Its easier to deal with after a little bit of time, you know? But that doesn't make it any better at all." ---- ''-by Kormok'' "The first battle is always the most difficult to deal with afterwards," Kormok agreed. "You always remember their face, even if you've killed a thousand others in the years since." He reached up and pulled his mask off slowly, blinking his eyes in the smoky air while his vision adjusted to the light. "You handled yourself well, considering. Wraith did his job well in guarding you, though it was you who clearly dealt the killing blow." The orc straightened his posture and stared at the much smaller Vanesse, red irises boring into her emerald ones. "There was something else, though. The smell of scorched hair and singed flesh was there. My back was turned to you during the battle." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Tell me what happened." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' She seemed surprised at the question, as if she had not thought about that before. Vanesse let out a deep breath, and shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure...it was all a blur. He...he was advancing towards me, and I closed my eyes, I was so afraid..." Her eyes fell upon Wraith, and she smiled at him. "I heard him yell in pain, and...I opened my eyes to see Wraith attack him." She then paused for a moment, tapping her chin in confusion. "But...he yelled before Wraith attacked him. I thought that Wraith had gotten him originally, but now that I think about it, he stumbled back in pain before Wraith got to him." ---- ''-by Kormok'' The stare continued for several uncomfortable moments before Kormok turned back to the ledge and tugged off his gauntlets. Fingers as thick as sausages scratched at his wiry beard while he thought. "I would urge you to give more thought to it when you feel able to do so. I do not expect that to have been our only battle on this journey, and I need you to be aware of what your capabilities are if we are somehow separated." Kormok inclined his head when the lodge keeper returned to the roaring fire, swearing under her breath. The hunter smiled thinly and raised his arms over his head, bending forward to allow his scaled hauberk and pauldrons to slip off onto the rugs. He tugged at a few laces of his padded jerkin and rolled his shoulders to remove it. The skin of the orc's chest and back was heavily scarred; thick, knotted tissue along the curvature of his right shoulder and in jagged lines across the front and back of his torso. Kormok, without his armor, was not nearly as broad as his stature might have suggested. The orc was wiry and tough, more athletic than powerful. He turned away from Vanesse and stooped to recover the bulky mail, shaking it to straighten the folds and links. "I will ask her to heat the wash basin outside if you prefer." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' "I'll think about it some more, but it happened so fast...I'm really not sure." She sat upon the ground, and shrugged her shoulders gently, as if trying to relax a little. As nice as a bath sounded right now, she suddenly felt far more weary than she realized she was. Combined with her hunger, she did not really feel like moving at the moment. "I'll pass on the bath, I think...if you don't mind that is. I'll bathe when we get to Orgrimmar, or at least safer lands. For now, some food and a little rest will go a long way." Her clothing, which formerly was a simple, yet colorful dress in the style of her people, was now ripped in many places, covered in dirt and grime. The dirtiness of the dress was probably a good thing in this forest, the bright purple would normally stand out easily to anyone following them. Still, the rips in the dress worried her. "I know this is a strange request, but...would it be possible to get ahold of a needle and some thread?" ---- ''-by Kormok'' Kormok glanced over his shoulder and grinned. "Skilled with such things, are you? Very well." The armor was laid out carefully on the rugs, and the orc reached for his belongings. Discovering what he had quested for in the myriad possessions, Kormok removed a rolled-up square of leather with many pouches on either face. He flipped it end over end and caught it cleanly, offering it to Vanesse. "My leatherworking tools," he explained. "The needles are a bit larger than you are used to, I wager, but they should help. Don't mind the snips and such, they are for the scales I weave." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse smiled. "I think I'll manage. The dress is ruined anyway, I'll have to find some new clothing when we get to the city, but until then...well, I'd rather not run around with holes in my dress." She searched through the bag until she found what she was looking for...the smallest needle she could find, and some thread. She deftly hooked the thread through the needle, and began sewing up holes in her dress. She was clearly practiced at this, the needle weaving in and out of the fabric swiftly. In a matter of minutes, many of the holes and rips in her dress were gone, patched with crude weavings of thread. A more complete repair of the dress would take much more time and more material. Vanesse returned the tools to Kormok, her stomach growling again in protest. ---- ''-by Kormok'' The hunter's ear twitched at the sound, and he smiled wider. "Let me see what she has ready." He stood and massaged at his right shoulder, approaching the lodge keeper warily. Almost immediately, she spun on him and launched into a scathing verbal tirade about his demands, though the exchange eventually yielded a tray piled with food and a large jug. Kormok turned away, receiving a stale biscuit to the shoulder blade for ignoring the keeper's tantrum. "It's not much," he said apologetically, "but it will sustain." The tray was placed on the wall ledge, along with the unlabeled jug. Kormok stepped back and gestured to the food, which consisted of various fire-seared cuts of meat, a stack of dry biscuits, and a dish of some congealed, rust-colored substance. ---- ''-by Vanesse'' Vanesse smiled. "It will more than do...I imagine your kind eat more than mine do." She began to eat, her hunger demanding that it be sated. The blood elf showed some patience though, eating slowly. After a few bites, she looked up. "What about you, Kormok? Even you must get hungry after a day's journey." She eyed Wraith, who was standing right at her side now, looking up at her expectantly. Kormok had warned her of this. She cut a good slice of the roasted meat and offered it to the wolf, smiling to herself. Wraith started eating immediately, in within a few seconds, the meat was gone, and Wraith pawed at her for more. Vanesse frowned faintly, and then giggled, as she offered another slice of her food to the wolf. This time, she made sure to eat some food herself as Wraith devoured the meat. ---- ''-by Kormok'' Kormok shrugged. "Eat your fill first. I must tend to my gear." He stooped and fumbled with the straps of his legplates, pulling them free and laying them alongside the hauberk. Sinking to his knees, the orc set to work. From within his belongings he took numerous cleaning implements, from strips of oily cloth to a long, bristled brush. His focus was set onto the task, braids dangling to each side of his face while he bent over the equipment. Mail links and scaled plating were meticulously attended to, beginning with removal of the dried blood and road grit that had worked its way in between the protective rings. "The meat is stag," he informed casually. "I am unsure whether you will enjoy the goulash, or whether you want me to tell you what's in it. If not, give it to Wraith." ---- ''-by Vanesse'' She had not really given thought to the goulash until Kormok mentioned it. While Vanesse would not usually shy away from trying something, at Kormok's words, she decided it might be best after all to let Wraith take care of that. She set the dish down at Wraith's feet, as she continued to eat her fill of the meat and biscuits. After a few minutes, she had eaten to her fill, and crawled up into one of the hammocks. She did not fall asleep just yet...she laid in the hammock, eyes open, lost in her own thoughts for some time. She gazed at her own hand, murmuring to herself. "You know...I'm still at a loss about what happened today. The more I think about it, the more I wonder what I did back there." She sat up, and frowned, folding her arms over her knees. "It wasn't anything purposeful, it was instinct really...I threw my hands up in front of myself, and the next thing I knew, my attacker jumped back away from me." ---- Vanesse's Story is continued on the next page. Go to page 5. Return to page 3. Category:Story